


"Oh James, ¿Qué has hecho?"

by TheShhhSpot



Category: Formula 1 RPF, IndyCar RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, this is porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhhSpot/pseuds/TheShhhSpot
Summary: Honestamente, no era su intención… Después de que Marcus no le contestara el teléfono, james decide ir a buscarlo a su habitación, una simple confusión con las suites hizo que James terminara con la llave del cuarto del sueco. Era un plan simple, molestar a Marcus un rato, convencerlo de ir a cenar y caminar por unos minutos y después después podría cada uno irse a dormir.Un plan bastante inocente para la situación en la que ha terminado...





	"Oh James, ¿Qué has hecho?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn, porn in Spanish. I am exploring writing in my mother tongue. If you are interested in reading this in English and would like me to translate it, I will do it, just send me a message (comment). :D
> 
>  
> 
> I really had to include all those fandoms in order to tag characters property.
> 
> This is a work of FICTION, any similarities with reality are a mere coincidence.

No es su intención encontrarlos así, sus cuerpos semi-desnudos, moviéndose sin dejar espacio entre ellos al punto de que parecen una sola unidad.

No es una follada rápida, eso para James es obvio, es obvio en la manera en la que Alex le quita la ropa al rubio, mientras le besa el cuello y Marcus se derrite entre la pared, contra la cual el mayor lo tiene acorralado, y su entrenador, levantando con sus manos la cara del moreno de donde se encuentra sobre su hombro derecho, para besarle la boca con pasión mientras sus manos se entierran en su cabello y las palabras se rompen en los gemidos de ambos.

James no puede escuchar lo que dicen, el tono de sus voces, lo suficientemente bajo para no entender incluso si hablaran inglés, que lo duda. Él sabe que debería irse, lo que esta pasando no es para él. Debería irse lo más rápido posible a su habitación, tomar un baño helado y tratar de no imaginar que es él quien lleva a Marcus a la cama.

 

Pero en ese momento, sus pensamientos están lejos de irse a su habitación o ir a cenar como lo había planeado, y es que no era su intención… Después de que Marcus no le contestara el teléfono, decidió ir a buscarlo a su habitación, una simple confusión con las suites hizo que James terminara con la llave del cuarto del sueco desde que llegaron y James había pensado que lo molestaría un momento, lo convencería de ir a cenar algo, caminar un poco y después podría cada uno irse a dormir antes de las practicas del día siguiente.

Un plan bastante inocente para la situación en la que había terminado.

 James sabe que debería irse, pero se niega y siente culpa dentro de si mismo, la misma que ignora en favor de observar la escena frente a el.

 

No puede negar que lo ha imaginado más de una vez, lo que pasaría si tomara al sueco y lo besara fuertemente contra alguna pared del garaje, un pensamiento que antes era pasajero pero que aumenta su frecuencia en la cabeza del canadiense cada vez que pasa mas tiempo con Marcus.

Es algo en su carácter, su personalidad alegre y agradable, que no le ha dado a James más alternativa que sentirse absolutamente atraído hacia el.

  

Marcus deja salir un gemido que se combina con las palabras “Alex” y una que ha escuchado decir al sueco, en otro contexto, cuando James le pidió que le ayudara a aprender malas palabras en el idioma natal del rubio. Marcus se rió en ese momento y le dio a James todo un repertorio que, en los oídos del canadiense, se escucharon como combinaciones ajenas de sílabas. James se rio al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba la traducción de tal y cual frase, las cuales hacia cada vez mas obscenas y sexuales con el fin de hacer reír a Marcus, y James no pudo ignorar (con cierto orgullo) la manera en la cual las mejillas del rubio se tintaban de rosa.

 

Ahora no solo sus mejillas se tintan de carmesí, también su espalda, la cual es trazada por los dedos de Alex, los cuales parecen dibujar bocetos desconocidos, mientras persiguen los lunares que se ven en la suave piel del rubio.

 Tumbados sobre las sabanas de la cama, ambos encuentran su ritmo, uno frenético que se convierte en sensual y paciente, ambos en perfecta coordinación. Alex sentado en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas mientras Marcus lo monta, manos enterradas en el cabello corto de su entrenador, entretanto aquel sostiene su cintura. La espalda del rubio se ondula y de su boca salen gemidos de placer que impulsan los movimientos cada vez más erráticos de sus caderas.

Ambos susurran palabras que James no puede comprender, gemidos entrelazándose con las oraciones. James siente que le falta el oxigeno, una ola de calor se avalancha sobre su cuerpo y se cubre la boca con su mano para evitar ser descubierto.

 

Los gemidos de Marcus parecen rogar por mas y Alex le dice algo al rubio quien asiente y lo besa. El moreno lo recoge de la cama con cuidado, abraza su espalda y lo acomoda sobre las sabanas, un quejido deja los labios de Marcus cuando por un momento la moción provoca que caiga completamente sobre el regazo del mayor y es en la manera en la que Alex lo abraza para calmarlo que hace estremecer a James, es tan intimo y amoroso y el canadiense se pregunta cuanto tiempo hace que están juntos, se pregunta que pasaría si…

 

El ritmo se vuelve mas frenético, Alex controlando los movimientos de sus caderas mientras se turna entre besar la boca del rubio y su cuello, su mano derecha ha desaparecido entre sus cuerpos y de pronto Marcus deja salir un grito de placer, su espalda se separa de la cama y el mayor aprovecha esto para pasar su mano por debajo, acomodándolo en una posición que lo mantiene pronunciando el nombre de Alex una y otra vez. Alex deja salir un gemido y sus caderas parecen parar por un momento, el ritmo bajando de intensidad mientras se ven a la cara, la respiración de ambos descontrolada. Alex recorre con su mano la cara del rubio y Marcus pronuncia tres palabras que hacen sonreír al moreno, quien las repite y es en ese momento que James recuerda que es un intruso.

 

James es un intruso quien acaba de ver algo a lo que no tenia derecho. La culpa lo consume mientras camina rápidamente a la salida, sus manos temblorosas, su piel que parece estar siendo consumida por fuego y su excitación. Debe salir de ahí.

Alcanza la puerta y antes de abrirla se pregunta si escucharan cuando se abra, no, no escucharon cuando entró, es obvio que no escucharán cuando salga…eso fue en un momento diferente.

 

Trata de abrir y cerrar la puerta con el mayor cuidado, afuera, el aire acondicionado del pasillo del hotel le pega en la cara y corre a su habitación, en el mismo piso, pero unos metros mas adelante que la del sueco. Abre y cierra la puerta, se mira en el espejo de la entrada y en voz alta le pregunta a su reflejo, “Oh James, ¿Qué has hecho?”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, any similarities with reality are a mere COINCIDENCE.


End file.
